particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Party description
The Party Description is a box on the party page on which a description of a party can be typed into by the owner. The exact use of the text varies from party to party - some parties use it as a record of notable past election results, some use it for a varying depth of description of the party's policies, and some combine many factors, with some even leaving the box blank. Examples of Party Descriptions Veritan Catholic Church (Kirlawa) The Veritan Catholic Church consists of Catholic Bishops and other church officials whose task it is to seek more influence within Kirlawa's political system and defend the interests of the country's minority Catholics. The Veritan Catholic Church is based on biblical norms and catholic dogma. An important encyclical was Rerum Novarum of 1891. In this Pope Leo XIII called for stronger government interference in the economy, while denouncing socialism. The party is a staunch proponent of a corporatist economy, where employer's organisations, unions and state work together for the common good. The Veritan Catholic Church wants a strong government control over public morality: Divorce should be limited, the sunday's rest is to be kept, cinemas and theatres should be kept under tight government control, alcohol addiction should be combated. In international affairs, neutrality is to be advocated, and the nation should be peaceful. Reformed Political Party (Kirlawa) =Overview = http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Reformed_Political_Party With the success of the Catholic political party in the general elections of the early 2310’s, the Protestant community within Kirlawa coalesced to form the Reformed Political Party, a political party for Protestants within the nation, with the aim of representing the various Reformed Churches within the nation, as a counter to the Catholic Party, as an attempt to remove mainstream conservatives from the fascist party, and as an attempt to erode the secular centre. Adopting Calvinist principles, it espouses a moderate form of capitalism, with securities for the less fortunate, and a generous system of benefits aimed at promoting the family. Socially the party is fairly progressive, except with regards to moral issues, in which it retains a staunch conservative stance. The Party’s initial caucus elected Jan Kee’s, a Pastor in the Reformed Church of Kirlawa, to lead the Party within the House of Representatives. However currently it has no representation within the national legislature, and only minor representation in a few localities across the nation, mainly in rural parts of the nation, where Church remains important in the community. =Symbols = http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/2a/Logo_Protestantse_Kerk.jpg =History = 2315 Jan - Reformed Political Party reformed. Antikommunistiche Nationale Partei Founded in 2305. Headquarters: Dunburg, Oderveld Party leader: Martin Hessler (2305-) We advance a platform of moderate economic policy, feeling that private enterprise should be allowed to function in society, but the government should be present should private industry fail. We advance basic civil rights for everyone, and equal rights are for all. We are for an aggressive policy of national defence. To quote Benjamin Franklin, "Those who beat their swords into plowshares end up plowing up for those who kept their swords". We are for basic standards of moral decency. We are violently opposed to the notion of "homosexuality" and actively seek ro remove it from our nation through any means necessary. We are nationalist through and through. Most importantly, we are opposed to Communism as it is simply a baseless, lie-filled ideology of hate and intolerance, only interested on maintaing itself over the needs of the common man. We will do anything to remove communists around the world, by any means necessary. Communism only killed 100 million people in the last century. Let's give it another chance! /sarcasm http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/c/c6/Fbnfvv.png Capitalist Zealotry League (Dranland) Formed in the late 2200's by industrial tycoon Rex Tillerson, the CZL are the champions of corporate greed and proud supporters of the extermination of the Welsh-Dranian race. Category:Terms